


I Will Be Your Sword And Shield

by CaliberRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All homosexual sex, M/M, Multi, Some Story (But only if y’all want another chapter, THERE IS RAPE IN THIS STORY, sometimes multi, sometimes pairs, total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Peter is in love.. with a dream man supposedly. But, then he finds out that the one he is meant to be with is unobtainable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GingerHulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHulk/gifts).

> To my fans, I’m still working on my other stories and I hope you like this story. And to newcomers, I hope you like the fanfiction!
> 
> Updated; I read the ending and decided it was crap, and that the title was crap. Also, there’s going to be another chapter. Enjoy!😅

Peter was lying in bed on his stomach, when he felt breath tickle the back of his neck before lips pressed to his skin. The young man bit his lip, with a sleepily groan. A hand slid down his back before it pushed down his boxers. The visitor pressed an erection against Peter’s now bare ass, and ground against him. The older man moaned softly against the back of the boys neck, before grazing his teeth against the skin, sending a shiver through Peter.

“Did you prep for me, baby?” Bucky whispered to him.

“Yes, master.” Peter nodded against his pillow.

Bucky chuckled softly, “Good boy.” He undid his jeans and pulled his thick erection out, stroking it against Peter’s ass causing the boy to shiver again. Bucky spread the smooth ass cheeks and spat into his hand before stroking himself, living his cock up with nothing but saliva. He pressed the tip in before pushing inside of the boy completely. Peter moaned into the pillow, arching his back and pressing back against Bucky. “You’re so tight, so good to me, baby,” the man whispered to him. 

Peter nodded, “Only for you, master,” he said. Bucky smirked and rocked back before pushing back inside of the boy. Peter could feel his own penis start to harden and he ground it down into the mattress. Bucky started to fuck him, gripping his hips as he drove into him over and over again.

“How does it feel, darling? Do you like getting fucked my thick cock? Do you love being filled up like this?” Bucky’s words made Peter shudder and he rutted his dick against the mattress again.

“I love it!” Peter moaned, softly. “You feel like a God, master. Please cum inside me, I can take it.”

Bucky chuckled and licked Peter’s neck, “Is that what you really want, baby? You want me to empty my spunk inside of you, leave you dripping with it?” The boy nodded, and the soldier smirked. “Such a naughty boy.” He bit Peter’s shoulder and the boy whimpered. When Bucky did arrive though, he didn’t cum inside. He flipped Peter over and pushed his cock into the boys mouth, face fucking him as he came down his throat.

Peter moaned around his member, swallowing every drop, “Thank you, master,” he said when Bucky sat back. The soldier pulled the boy against him and kissed him, hard. Peter kissed him back, gripping the front of his shirt. Bucky started to stroke Peter’s prick, causing the boy to bite the man’s bottom lip. No time had really passed before Peter was bucking frantically into Bucky’s hand. “Please, master? Can I cum? I’m so close,” Peter pleaded. Bucky continued to stroke the boys cock as he thought about it.

“Do you think you deserve to cum, baby?” He asked.

“It’s not my place to think about an answer for that question. It’s your choice, master. You own me.” Peter bit his lip as Bucky grinned.

“Good answer, darling. You may cum,” he said, thumbing Peter’s slit and causing the boy to whimper.

“I’m gonna cum, master. I’m gonna- uh!” Peter’s toes curled as he came with a moan, thrusting his hips wildly, gripping Bucky’s right arm as he rode out his orgasm. Afterwards, Bucky cleaned him up then they shared a short kiss before the soldier disappeared into the night. Peter went to bed then, able to sleep now that his visitation session was over.

* * *

Peter walked out into the kitchen in just his boxers because no one else was home. At least that’s what he thought until Tony shut the fridge and smiled at him.

“Hey, Peter. Nice Spider-Man boxers.” Tony quirked a brow at him and Peter felt his face heat up as his mentor’s eyes stayed on his lower half for a moment. Peter knew how Tony felt about him, but even after turning him down a few times, Stark refused to back off. 

“Uh, where’s Steve?” Peter asked, crossing his arms over his chest, a bit nervously. 

“He went out. He didn’t say when he’d be back; we have the whole floor to ourselves.” Tony moved towards him then, backing Peter up against the counter, looming over him. Stark bit his lip, “We should take advantage of the situation,” his voice had a husky tone.

“If I knew you were here, I wouldn’t have come down in just boxers,” Peter murmured. 

Tony licked his lips, “I’m so glad you did though.” The older man stroked a hand down his chest, his eyes holding Peter’s. “You have no idea what you do to me,” Tony whispered, hand trailing lower. 

“Stark.” The voice that came from across the kitchen had a hint of warning in it. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping his hand.

“You’re interrupting, Steven.” Tony glanced back over his shoulder.

“Go eat your breakfast in front of the television,” Steve said, arms crossed. Stark narrowed his eyes, looking back to Peter once before grabbing his plate of eggs and leaving the kitchen. Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and leaned back against the counter.

“Thanks.” Peter sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Steve came over to him, lowering his voice.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be gone for so long,” he said to Peter who shrugged and smiled.

“It’s alright.” The boy shook his head, “Don’t worry about me, I can handle Mr. Stark.”

“It looked like he was handling you.” Steve raised a brow at him.

“I’m okay, really.” Peter forced himself to smile wider. Steve studied him for a moment before nodding.

“Alright,” he said.

“Uh, guys?” Tony called from the other room.

Steve sighed, “What now?” He murmured under his breath as he and Peter left the kitchen to go to Tony. Out in the living room, Tony was frozen on the couch, staring past the tv. Peter and Steve followed his gaze to the man standing there. The intruder had long hair and a distant look in his eyes, his mouth was set in a hard line. Steve opened his mouth, but Peter beat him to it, stepping forward.

“M- Bucky?” Peter was glad he caught himself before saying the word master. Steve glanced at the boy, looking surprised.

“You recognize him?” Steve asked.

“Um.. I’ve seen his picture at the exhibit downtown,” Peter blurted. It wasn’t really a lie, he had seen Bucky’s picture at the museum downtown, it just wasn’t how he knew him. Bucky stood there, not replying, not moving, the distant look still in his eyes. Steve looked to Tony who glared.

“Absolutely not,” Stark said, getting to his feet. “He can’t stay here.”

“He has no other place to go.” Steve moved towards his best friend. “He won’t hurt anybody.”

“He killed my mom.” Tony’s jaw clenched. Peter paled; now that information hadn’t been in the exhibit.

“He’s staying with us,” Steve told him.

“Then I guess you’re moving out.” Tony raised his brows before glancing at Peter with a hungry look. Peter, realizing that he was still just in his boxers, crossed his arms over himself once more.

“If I leave, I’m taking Peter with me.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest. Tony glared at Cap again before sighing.

“Fine. He can stay.” Stark sat back down on the couch. Steve smiled and led Bucky from the room. Peter watched them go; he could feel Tony’s eyes on him. When he looked back to Mr. Stark, the hunger in his eyes was clouded with something that looked like jealously.

“Well, I should probably go put on some clothes.” Peter said, before leaving the room and jogging upstairs.

* * *

Peter finished the History essay with a sigh, saved it and emailed it to his teacher before closing his laptop down. There was a knock at his door, and he called to the person behind it that it was unlocked. Steve opened the door, poking his head in.

“I just need to go out and meet up with Natasha, she says she has some intel on where Bucky has been this whole time. I shouldn’t be too long. I was just wondering if you could keep an eye on Bucky while I’m out?” Steve smiled, softly.

“Sure.” Peter nodded, “I just have to shower and then I’ll be down.”

“I just sat him down in front of the television, I don’t think he’ll leave or wander out, but still. Please, just watch him while I’m gone.” Steve ran a hand through his hair and the young man nodded again.

“No problem.” Peter smiled a bit.

“Thank you,” Cap said before disappearing behind the door and closing it. Peter went to his door, locking it before going into his bathroom and undressing. He made sure to close and lock that door as well. Steve hadn’t mentioned that Tony was going with him and Peter didn’t want to risk the older man sneaking up on him. 

Peter showered quickly before getting out, drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist. He left the bathroom and made his way over to his dresser. He played music out loud from his phone as he looked through his boxers, which is probably why he didn’t hear the lock break on his door and then the door open before closing. 

“I saw the way you were looking at Steve’s friend earlier,” Tony’s voice made him jump and he caught his towel before it dropped. 

“Jesus, Mr. Stark.” Peter inhaled and tightened his towel around his waist.

“What’s that murderer got, that I don’t?” Tony moved towards him, backing Peter up against his dresser. 

“Restraint,” the young man muttered.

“What was that?” Tony trapped him against the dresser, a hand on either side of him.

“I said: ‘restraint,’ Mr. Stark,” Peter repeated, louder this time.

Tony chuckled, “How am I supposed to control myself around you when you look like this?” He ran his hand down Peter’s chest.

“So, it’s my fault that you’re like this with me?” Peter caught his wrist, stilling the action but Tony was able to pin both of his hands down with one hand. His mentors’ other hand cupped his prick and Peter whimpered.

“Absolutely.” Tony bit his lip and Peter felt the man’s cock harden against him. The young man gulped and knew he could easily SpiderMan his way out of this, except he couldn’t because the hand pinning his down was armoured. He supposed that was how Tony broke the lock on his door.

“Mr. Stark, please don’t,” Peter whispered as Tony began to palm his dick.

“Cap is going to be gone for at least an hour, and I know exactly what I’m going to do to you in that duration.” Stark leaned forward and when Peter turned his head to the side, he shrugged and pressed his lips to the boy’s neck, kissing.

“Please stop.” Peter frowned, struggling against his grip. That was when the mirror exploded to his side, pieces hitting Tony in the face. Mr. Stark gasped and stumbled back, blinking. Peter looked back over Tony’s shoulder for the cause of the shattered glass. Bucky stood there, gun still held out in front of him.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Tony growled, turning to Bucky who pointed the gun at him then. His face was blank and his eyes were still distant, but he seemed to be aware about what he was doing. “You’re interrupting, Barnes. Peter and I are having a private moment, it’d be great if you could leave.” Tony held out his armoured hand, aiming it at Bucky. The Winter soldier’s gun went off again, this time hitting the circle of light on Tony’s palm. Mr. Stark cried out and peeled off the broken armour, examining his hand. He looked to Bucky again, “You could have destroyed my hand!” Bucky stepped away from the door, gun still aimed at Tony who clenched his jaw. “Fine. But don’t think you’re off the hook, I’ll be telling Steve all about this when he gets back.” Mr. Stark glanced back at Peter one last time before leaving the room with a grumble. Before Peter could voice his thanks to Bucky, the man was leaving, shutting the door behind him. Peter stood there for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. He shook his head, then with a small, hopeful smile, he began to get dressed.

* * *

When he finally came down, Steve was talking to Bucky about shooting Stark and the soldier was doing nothing to defend his actions. Tony was sitting on the couch, listening, looking smug when Peter stepped into view.

“He saved me,” Peter cut in, looking from Steve to Bucky.

“What?” Steve glanced to Peter, the gears in his head turning, clicking, and then he was glaring at Tony. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“He was touching me without my consent, Bucky stopped him before things got to bad,” Peter explained to Steve. Cap went to Tony, jerking the man to his feet by his shirt. “What did I say about bothering Peter? Keep your hands to yourself, Stark. Or I’m not going to be able to keep my hands to myself the next time I want to rip your tongue out of your skull. Understood?” Steve hissed at him.

“I didn’t do-” before Tony could finish speaking, Cap shook him, hard. Stark kind of looked like a rag doll as the super soldier shook him. “Fine, fine! I understand!” Tony gasped out, brain jumbled from the shake.

Steve dropped him back into the couch with an eye roll before he apologized to Bucky, who hadn’t blinked, let alone moved. “Next time, I’ll let him kill you,” Cap told Tony before leaving the room to go into the kitchen. Stark got to his feet, grumbled something about working in his lab and left, taking the elevator down. When the doors to the lift shut, Peter looked to Bucky. The young man went to stand in front of him.

“I wanted to thank you for saving me.” Peter glanced back over his shoulder before lowering his voice, “Master,” he added, quietly. Bucky didn’t acknowledge him at all, staying still and silent. Peter stretched up to kiss his cheek and that was when the soldier decided to move. He turned and went to the elevator, calling it and getting on without a single word. Peter rubbed the back of his head, watching him go before joining Steve in the kitchen to help with dinner.

* * *

It was almost 2am when Peter felt someone slide into bed with him, a fleshy hand sliding onto his right hip. He groaned inwardly, getting ready to yell for Steve because he was too tired to kick Tony’s ass at this time of night. As he opened his mouth though, the man in bed with him chuckled and he froze.

“Bucky?” Peter whispered.

“Were you expecting someone else, baby?” Bucky kisses the back of his neck and pressed his front flush to Peter’s back.

“Actually, yeah.” Peter made a face in the darkness.

“You fooling around with someone else, I’ll have to punish you for that.” Bucky ground his erection against the young man’s ass. Peter bit his lip, arching against the older man.

“I’m not screwing anyone else. But there is a man in my life that won’t take a hint.” Peter rolled over to face Bucky. “He keeps finding me when I’m alone and touching me,” he whispered with a frown, head bowing. Bucky topped his head back up to his and kissed him.

“I will never let anyone hurt you,” The older man told him. “Ever.”

“I know.” Peter smiled and received another kiss. This one left him gasping for air when he pulled back. Bucky chuckled again.

“By the way you made your day sound, I’m betting you didn’t prepare yourself for me,” Bucky said.

“I didn’t think you were coming, master,” Peter admitted.

“Why wouldn’t I? I always visit you, every night.” Bucky grinned in the darkness. “But, I get why you forgot, so I won’t punish you.” Bucky sat up and slid down the bed then. “Still, I want you to get on your hands and knees.”

Peter did as he asked without question, he knew Bucky wouldn’t hurt him, even when he was punished, it was more about mixing the pain with pleasure. Bucky slid Peter’s boxers down over his ass and before the young man could speak, he felt something warm and wet stroke against his pucker. Peter bowed his head and moaned into his pillow. Bucky tongued at the outside of his hole for a bit, before Peter felt the tongue enter him.

“That feels good, master,” he breathed out and Bucky chuckled again, softly.

“Good,” was his muffled reply. Bucky began to fuck the young man’s ass with his tongue, causing Peter to let out a string of low moans and pleads. Peter pressed back against him, biting his lip.

“Please, master, I need more,” he whispered. He could feel Bucky smile against his ass before the tongue was joined by a wet finger. “Oh God,” Peter moaned out. 

“You like that, baby? All warm and tight for me,” Bucky whispered against his ass. “You’re such a good boy.”

“Please, I need you. I’m ready, master.” Peter bowed his head more, letting out a low groan.

“Do you think you can handle me already, baby?” Bucky grazed his teeth against the younger man’s ass, making Peter shudder.

The boy whimpered, “I’m sure, please, fuck me, master.” Peter pushed his ass put towards Bucky who gripped his hips and lined himself up before pressing inside of him. Peter wiggled under him with a soft moan and Bucky grinned, as he began to fuck him.

“That’s it, baby boy. Give into me, give yourself to me.” Bucky dragged his hand down the boys’ back, nails digging in. Peter hissed and bucked back against him.

“All for you, only for you,” he whispered.

“Baby, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” Bucky gripped his shoulder and pushed himself deeper inside of him before kissing the back of Peter’s neck.

* * *

When Peter awoke, he was alone, but that was how he usually woke up. Bucky would visit him and then be gone before morning. But since Bucky was actually living here with them, he had expected him to still be here in the morning.

Peter got up and got dressed, before heading downstairs. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down on a stool at the island in the kitchen. He scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, crunching down on it. Steve entered the kitchen, with Bucky following him. Steve poured a bowl of cereal for the winter soldier before sitting him down across from Peter. Then Bucky did something that surprised both Peter and Steve. He got up and moved around the island, before sitting beside Peter and beginning to eat. Steve shrugged and smiled at Peter before turning back to the fridge. 

Peter glanced to Bucky, who continued to eat, his complete focus on his cereal. The younger man bit his lip and reached over slowly, placing his hand on Bucky’s leg. The older man didn’t react; not even when Peter started to stroke his thigh.

“Master,” Peter whispered to him, eyes flickering quickly to Steve who was still looking in the fridge. Bucky didn’t acknowledge his word or his thigh touching. The boy frowned and stroked a bit higher, running his fingers over Bucky’s covered prick. He didn’t know where his brain was at, he just wanted to get a reaction. Bucky pauses in his eating then and looked straight at Peter. And then he was getting up and leaving the room, before Peter could even speak. Steve flipped his eggs onto a plate and sat across from Peter.

“Don’t take it personally,” Steve told him. “He still hasn’t said a word to me.”

Peter made himself smile and nodded, “He hasn’t said anything... nothing about me?”

Steve gave him a strange look, “Why would he have said something about you?”

“Well, I meant- just anyone in general,” Peter sputtered. “Has he said anything about Tony?”

Steve started at him a moment longer, before he shook his head, “Nope. Not a single word about tony or you. He’s been through a lot, I don’t expect him to slide back into the loveable guy I grew up with.”

“What was he like, when you were growing up, I mean?” Peter asked around another mouthful of cereal.

“He was... kind hearted, always there for the little guy.” Steve smiled to himself, “And funny, like super hilarious without even trying. Even on my worse day he could make me laugh.”

Peter smiled a bit, watching Steve light up in front of him as he talked about his best friend. “It must have been horrible when you thought he had died,” the boy whispered.

Steve’s eyes darkened and he looked to Peter, “You cannot imagine the devastation and guilt that I experienced when I lost him.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter frowned, eating more.

“But then I found him and it...” Steve smiled again, “It was the best feeling in the world.”

“We’re you two ever... together?” Peter wondered.

“We were inseparable.” Steve looked to him.

“No, I mean like ‘together?’” Peter asked again. 

“He’s asking if you two were special friends? Butt-buddies,” Tony said as he came into the room and went to the fridge to pull our orange juice. Steve glanced to Tony then back to Peter. He stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened and he choked on his eggs, coughing hard into his hand. Tony snorted and sipped juice from the bottle.

“No, we were- are just best friends, that’s it.” Steve’s face was beet red and he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t even think Bucky’s into men.”

Peter made a face that Tony caught, but Steve didn’t because he had gone back to eating his breakfast.

“Do you know something, Peter?” Tony asked.

“Me? No! No, I don’t know anything. I have to- I have homework to do.” Peter finished his cereal quickly and fled from the kitchen, as tony and Steve shared a look.

* * *

Steve was beating his fists against the punching bag, panting softly but less than a normal human male would be. He hit the bag again. He was upset. He was pissed at Tony for making another move on Peter and angry at himself for not being there to help the boy. He hit the bag again, harder. His old friend who’s mind was messed up had been the one to step in and save the younger man, even though he didn’t know Peter. Steve hit the bag again, it swung back violently. He should have been the one to protect him, it should have been him. And where was he? Out gathering intel, not that that wasn’t important, but wasn’t Peter more important? How could he had just left him alone? Steve hit the bag harder and the chain holding it up broke, sending the bag across the room. He exhaled and ran a hand over his face.

“Anything you break, you buy and replace,” Tony’s voice came from the entrance to the room as he stepped through the automatic doors.

Steve sighed, heavily, “I know, Stark, thanks.” He thought that was the end of the conversation, but Tony didn’t leave. “What do you want, Tony?” Cap glanced at him.

“Why are you in such a sour mood?” Stark asked, stepping up in front of him.

“Just trying to contain the strong urge to beat your face in, that’s all.” Steve smiled bitterly at him.

“No.” Tony shook his head, “There’s more to it than that.” He locked eyes with Captain America, “Why do you care so much about Peter?” 

“He’s a kid, Stark, and you’re sexually harassing him. Of course I’m going to stand up for him.” Steve rolled his eyes and went to go around Tony, but the younger man blocked his way.

“But why? You hardly know him.” Tony raised a dark brow.

“It doesn’t matter how well I know him; what matters is he isn’t safe around you, and I’ve overlooked that a lot because you’re my friend.. but, I don’t think we should stay here anymore.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

Tony stared at him for a whole minute before his eyes widened, “You like him,” he whispered.

“Of course I like him, Stark, he’s a good kid,” Steve said.

“Hide begins your denial all you want, Cap. But you have as much as a chance with Peter as I do, and that’s a fact.” Tony’s smile wasn’t nice.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve clenched his jaw.

“He’s not gonna go for either of us, not with your best friend walking around. I know you’ve seen the way Peter looks at him.” Tony raised both brows.

“So what if he has a crush? Bucky’s am attractive man.” Cap shrugged.

“Yeah, but he’s also only been here for a few days and you’ve been here.... what? A year?” Tony snorted. “Kind of sad if you ask me.”

“If he’s not interested in me, which I don’t care if he is or not, I’m not just going to force myself on him.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Well, if you don’t care, answer me this,” Tony started. “Why did you immediately assume I was talking about Peter when I said that you like him?” Steve hesitated and paled slightly, causing Stark to laugh. “Because I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Go away, Stark.” Steve looked away.

“You may not act only our urges like I do... but then, what do you do with them?” Tony slid a hand up Cap’s chest and the taller man gripped his wrist. “Wouldn’t it be nice to be touched by a hand that didn’t belong to you?”

“Get your hand off me, Stark,” Cap gritted out.

“Come on, Cap. I’m betting you’ve been just as lonely as I have been.” Tony’s other hand reached out towards Steve’s crotch. Cap grabbed that wrist and cracked it back over Tony’s shoulder. Nothing broke, but the crack did sound like it hurt a lot. Tony grinned his teeth together, letting out a gasp.

Steve placed his mouth closer to Tony’s ear, “Next time you try that crap with me, I’ll take your arm right off.” He pushed the shorter man forward and Stark tumbled to the floor with a grunt. Steve left the room, as Tony lay on the ground panting and cradling his aching arm.

* * *

Peter was lying on his stomach when he felt the stroke of fingertips up his right side. He groaned softly, and blinked into the darkness. The hand smoothed over his bare ass and he bit his lip.

“I’ve prepped for you, master,” Peter whispered, softly, pushing his ass back. He was rewarded with a kiss on the back of his neck for his words. Another hand reached around and gripped his cock, causing Peter to freeze. Both hands were soft, and flesh, neither was metal. Peter panicked and jolted up, but was pushed back down against the bed.

“It’s okay, baby,” Tony shushed him, licking his earlobe. 

“Get off me, Mr. Stark,” Peter said.

“I thought it was master?” Tony grinned against his ear. “Who were you waiting for? Just out of curiosity.” Peter didn’t say anything and Stark laughed, “Was it Cap?”

“Why would it have been Steve?” Peter wondered.

“Because he wants you just as much as I do,” Tony whispered.

“And yet he has more restraint,” the boy muttered. The insult earned him a finger up his ass and he groaned.

“Nice and wet.” Tony grinned, retracted his finger and ground against him an Peter froze as he felt the older man’s erection.

“You don’t have to do this,” Peter said.

“Oh? But I want too.” Tony lined himself up and Peter struggled under him.

“Please, Mr. Stark! Stop! I don’t want this!” Peter yelled. He hoped Steve would hear him. His heightened plea earned him a hard slap across his ass and he whimpered.

“Quiet, baby boy,” Tony hissed and pressed his tip against Peter’s entrance.

“No, please! Tony, please stop! Steve! Steve, help!” Peter’s shouts were met with silence and before he could make another noise, he had a hand wrapped around his throat. Peter choked and started to cry as the tip of Mr. Stark’s penis pressed inside of him. 

Tony groaned, “You’re so tight and perfect,” he whispered, pressing deeper. Peter struggled underneath him, letting out a choked sob. Then Mr. Stark was gone and Peter heard a loud thud, followed by a grunt. It was too dark to see anything as grunts and thudding noises filled the air. Peter scrambled for his bedside lamp and turned it on. The noises had stopped and when Peter looked over, Bucky stood there, pinning Tony against the wall by his throat. Mr. Stark was gasping, clawing at the metal arm that held him. Before Peter could react, the door to his room was sliding open and Cap was stepping in to take in his surroundings.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Steve snapped, looking from Bucky choking Tony to Peter.

“Language,” Tony gritted out and Bucky brought him off the wall a bit before slamming him back into it, his head hitting the plaster with a sickening thud.

“Mr. Stark assaulted me,” Peter said, finally. “I thought he was.... he was inside me already when Bucky pulled him off.” Steve turned a glare on Stark and crossed his arms over his chest.

“It was an honest mistake,” Tony hissed, hitting at the metal arm that held him.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t let him kill you, Stark,” Cap said.

“It was a mistake, I’ve been drinking, it won’t happen again.” Tony gasped as the soldier tightened his grip on his throat. “Please, Cap. Make him- make him stop.” Steve clenched his jaw, caught between his morals and his emotions. Finally, he sighed.

“Let him go, Buck,” he said. Bucky didn’t though, in fact Peter watched his fist close tighter around Stark’s throat. “Bucky, stop.” Cap frowned. Peter slid off the side of his bed, pulling on his boxers and walking over to them. He cautiously placed a hand on the metal arm, looking up at the soldiers blank expression.

“It’s okay, Bucky. Let Cap deal with him from here,” he whispered. The soldier let Stark go and the small man collapsed onto the floor, coughing and gasping. Tony didn’t have a moment to collect his thoughts before Steve was hauling him to his feet and dragging him out the door after punching in the code. A moment passed, neither Peter or Bucky saying anything. Then the Winter Soldier turned to exit the room.

“Wait! Please, stay!” Peter pleaded, frowning. The older man kept moving, Peter spoke again. “Why did you save me?”

The soldier stopped, hand hovering over the keypad that opened the door.

“You didn’t have to, but you did.” Peter stepped up beside him, placing a cautious hand on the metal arm, like he’d done moments ago and turning the man slightly towards him. The Winter Soldier looked down at him, expression blank and distant. “And whenever I- whenever I do something good, y-you reward me.” Peter bit his lip, his hands traveling to the front of the man’s sweatpants, loosening the strings. The soldier stared through him, not moving a single inch. “So, it’s only fair that I give you the same treatment, right?” Peter asked before he slid down to his knees, pulling the man’s sweatpants down over his hips. Peter watched Bucky’s face as he licked the tip of the soldier’s cock. Neither Bucky or his penis reacted; so Peter leaned in and sucked the head of the member into his mouth. Peter bobbed his head and grinned softly as he felt the dick in his mouth start to harden. Minutes later, when he pulled back though, it had gone soft again. Peter frowned a bit and went to lean back in, when the soldier stepped back. “Do you- do you want me to stop?” Peter asked, looking up at him. Bucky didn’t reply, move again or even look at him. The boy looked down as he got to his feet, “Thank you, for saving me,” he whispered before he moved back to his bed. He flicked off the light and lay on his stomach against the mattress. He listened as the code was typed in and the door opened, then there were footsteps and finally silence. Peter sighed, frowning again to himself before he closed his eyes. Suddenly his body was out in the cold air, his blanket being jerked away. He was being pulled back by his hips, his ass up and his boxers being torn away. “Bucky?” Peter whispered. The soldiers metal hand cupped his hip and he felt an erection against his ass. “Please, I want it, I want you,” Peter spoke softly. The soldier pressed inside of him with one hard thrust and Peter cried out against his pillow, open mouthed against the fabric. The Winter Soldier started to pound inside him, causing Peter to let out of a string of mews. The boy bucked his hips back against the man, gripping at the mattress underneath him. “Please, master. Make me cum.” Peter moaned.

Out in the hallway, Steve was walking back to Peter’s room to check on him. He raised his hand up to the keypad and heard Peter’s moan. Steve stopped, hand still hovering over the numbers. He listened, leaning a bit closer to the door.

“Please, make me cum, please master,” he heard Peter whine out. Cap felt guilty as his cock reacted to the words, growing hard. Who was in there with Peter? Okay, that was a dumb question as there was only one other person in the Stark tower. It had to be Bucky. Steve felt a wave of jealously crash into him and he frowned a bit. So, Peter had lied about how he knew Bucky, it didn’t matter. He was allowed to have his own life.. but did it have to be with someone who was a major part of Steve’s? “Harder, Bucky, please, I need it!” Peter’s voice cut through his train of thought and he found himself palming his erection. Steve closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh start. He rubbed himself, picturing what he was hearing. Peter on his hands and knees, Bucky behind him pounding into his ass, the boys back arched, head bowed while he let out sounds of pleasure.

Steve bit his lip, grinding the heel of his palm against his cock. 

Peter shuddered, his back arching, eyes squeezing shut, “I’m so close.” The second the soldier’s metal hand wrapped around his withering cock, he was done. Peter cried out, his hips jerking as he shot his load out onto the mattress beneath them. 

Steve knew he’d never be able to get off that fast, he also knew he should go back to his room before he was caught. But he couldn’t seem to move as he listened to Peter ride out his orgasm, except to palm himself. Oh god, he was going to hell for this. 

The Winter Soldier pulled out of Peter and came on the boys back without any noise. He then cleaned him up and pulled his sweatpants back on. He slid off the bed and went over to the door, opening it and leaving. Peter collapsed onto his side and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Steve slightly jumped when the door to Peter’s room opened and Bucky stepped out. Steve swallowed and shamefully hid his painfully obvious erection. Bucky stared at him for a long moment, eyes dropping once to his lower half, before returning to his face. The long haired man finally turned and went down the hallway, disappearing around the corner. Steve exhaled, shook his head and quickly went to his bedroom.

* * *

Two days later, Tony left the tower to fly to Tokyo for some manufacturing business meeting. When Peter woke up and went into the kitchen, he guessed that Steve was out for his morning run and had probably brought Bucky with him. Peter poured himself a glass of juice before returning to the fridge and putting the jug back. He closed the door and sighed, closing his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was then when he was harshly pushed up against the front of the fridge, his chin knocking a bit painfully off the surface. He grunted and struggled for a moment, before coming to a halt when he felt a metal hand curve around his left hip. The soldier grazed his teeth against the side of Peter’s neck, causing the boy to shiver. 

Steve was halfway across the kitchen when he noticed Bucky grinding up against Peter who was pressed against the fridge and pushing back against the older man, whimpering. He came to a sudden stop and slowly took one step back, ready to creep out because of how fast his cock hardened at the scene in front of him. On his second step back, his elbow knocked an apple off the counter. He cringed as it hit the floor; bringing all attention to him. Peter panted softly, blinking to focus on Steve. The Winter Soldier met Steve’s eyes and Cap swallowed hard.

“Uh, sorry. I just got back and came in to refill my water bottle, I, uh, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. Um...” Steve couldn’t help himself as his eyes dropped to the erection tenting Peter’s pants, he swallowed again, harder this time. “I should go and you guys can...” he realized his mistake right away, as his mind started to picture what they were going to do after he left the room. 

Peter stayed silent, feeling a bit awkward. Tony’s words about how Steve wanted him as much as he did went through his mind. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought of Steve like that, never thought about what he looked like underneath all those layers. He’d seen him working out one time last year in a tank top and sweats, and he had kept the image in his mind for him to use later in the shower that night. It just never occurred to him that someone that looked like that would be into someone that looked like him. The boy glanced back to the Winter Soldier, they shared a look before Bucky pushed off him and moved towards Steve.

Cap stayed frozen in place as he watched his childhood best friend descend on him like he was prey. “I should go,” he repeated, but made no move to leave. The Winter Soldier didn’t stop in front of him, instead he circled him and placed himself behind him. Steve swallowed hard, meeting Peter’s gaze as the big watched them with curiosity. Cap jumped slightly as he felt hands close around his hips and drag him back against the solid form they were attached to. He let himself be pulled back until he felt his best friends’ erection against his ass. The Winter Soldier paused before squeezing Steve’s hip with his right hand, pausing, and then doing the same with his left. Steve realized right away that he was being asked which hand, metal or flesh, he just wasn’t sure what that hand was going to do. “Left,” Cap’s voice was barely above a whisper. Then his sweatpants were being loosened, but not pushed down over his hips. The metal hand, Bucky’s left one, closed around Cap’s erection and gave a light tug. Steve shuddered against him, his breath catching in his throat. Peter watched, biting his lip. Both soldiers locked eyes with him as Bucky started to jerk Steve off. Cap groaned softly, bucking his hips, fucking himself into Bucky’s hand. The Winter Soldier bit his neck, and Steve shuddered against him once more. Peter started to touch himself through his pants, watching the men in front of him. 

The boy let out a soft cry as he pushed two saliva soaked fingers into his ass and Steve moaned at the sound. The Winter Soldier did not make any noises of pleasure, his breathing was even normal. That frustrated Peter a bit, because it was hard to tell if he was enjoying himself or not. Peter gripped at his balls, tugging on them gently with a moan. The Winter Soldier’s metal arm sped up, pumping Steve’s cock quicker. Steve groaned and pressed back into his best friend. 

“I’m going to cum,” Steve announced, eyes locking with Peter’s once more. Peter looked to the Winter Soldier and that was all he really need to do to get the message. The boy moved towards them, getting down on his knees in front of Cap who looked down at him, puzzled. The long haired man pulled Steve’s cock from his sweats and began stroking it above Peter’s now open mouth. Steve came then, with a shout, shooting his load onto Peter’s face, getting some but not all of his semen into his mouth. The boy swallowed what he couldn’t before getting to his feet. Steve panted hard and leaned back against the counter as Bucky moved around him to get to Peter. The Winter Soldier pulled Peter over to the other side of the kitchen and bent him over the island in the center of the room, so he was facing Steve. The soldier spat into his hand, stroking his cock before yanking down Peter’s pants and pushing inside of him.

“Shit,” Peter murmured under his breath, gripping at the counter in front of him. Steve watched them, still in a haze from the orgasm crashing down on him and the image of Peter getting covered with his cum. Even now his childhood friend stared at him while he fucked into the boy. Peter pushed back against the Winter Soldier, wanting more. “Harder, please master,” Peter said, bucking his hips back the deeper the already quite deep thrusts that the metal armed man was giving him.

On the word master, Steve’s cock started to harden again and he palmed at it. Steve’s phone ran suddenly and he scrambled for it, reading the caller ID. It was Natasha, which meant it was important. He glanced to Bucky and Peter. The Winter Soldier nodded briefly at him before he slid a hand around Peter’s mouth, muffling the boys voices of pleasure. Steve presses the talk button on the phone, bringing it up to his ear.

“What is it?” He asked. He made a slight face when he heard how breathy his own voice had come out.

“Is this a bad time?” Natasha whispered into the phone.

“No. Did you find something new?” Steve wondered. There was a staticky feedback on her side of the phone and he had to listen harder to hear her response.

“I’m undercover. I haven’t found anything new, but I wanted to let you know that I’m going to be unable to reach out or meet up for the next few days,” Nat told him.

Steve frowned, turning his eyes away from Bucky and Peter, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Steve. I just didn’t want you to worry.” Natasha had a smile in her voice.

“Contact me when you’ve surfaced to let me know that everything’s okay, alright?” Cap rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was more static on her side for a moment before she answered.

“Understood. Talk to you soon,” Natasha whispered before hanging up the phone.

Steve turned back to his best friend and Peter just in time to watch the boy grip at the counter harshly, shudder even harder and cum. Bucky continued to fuck the boy, but didn’t say anything and move jerkily in the least - Steve was kind of impressed at that one - as he arrived as well. The Winter Soldier cleaned up the counter before cleaning himself and Peter. Bucky dressed and then left the room, without a single word. Steve looked back to Peter, who was panting hard.

The boy smiled at him a bit, “Don’t take it too personally, he hadn’t spoken to me either.”

Steve broke out into laughter, shaking his head, “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Peter’s smile widened and he grabbed his glass of juice off the counter, before joining Steve in his he living room where the television was.

* * *

Tony got in the morning after at about 3am and immediately, and quietly made his way towards Peter’s room. It wasn’t that he hadn’t learned his lesson, he just didn’t have a lesson to learn. Not in his eyes, anyways. Peter had always been a tease with him; always so close but so far away. He was always walking around in boxers or jeans that showed off the curve of that tight ass. Sometimes Peter let go and even smiled uneasily at Tony, clearly being flirtatious. The young boy was obviously just shy and didn’t want to give in to his deeper, darker desires. 

Tony turned around the corner, sipping whisky from his flask before slipping it back into his jacket. He swallowed the remains of his chewed up Tic-Tac as he stepped into the hallway where the room he had given Peter was. His eyes flickered up immediately, noticing that the hall wasn’t empty. The Winter Soldier stood there, arms crossed. Clearly waiting for him, unfortunately. Tony came to a halt, narrowing his eyes. 

“I just got back,” he said, playing panic off and starting to walk down the hall again. “I was hoping to wish Peter good night, even though I’m arriving later than I thought I would be.” Stark paused at the taller man’s side, patting his shoulder, “You understand, right Barnes?” Tony smiled.

The Winter Soldier gripped Starks’ wrist and twisted his arm back, painfully, causing Tony to cry out in pain. 

“Who the fuck do you think you-” he didn’t get to finish. The long haired man used the leverage he had with his arm to shove Tony up against the wall. The shorter man hit his chin off the plaster with a grunt, but turned himself around, instantly. Stark punched the other man across the face, but the soldier showed no pain, no acknowledgement, and no reaction. The metal hand shot out and gripped at the younger man’s throat, tightening around his jugular. Tony choked, but gasped out a chuckle, “You won’t kill me. Peter stopped you last time-” he paused to wheeze- “You’re loyal to your sub, Mr. Master.” His voice was venomous; thick with jealousy and hatred.

The Winter Soldier did not answer, only tilted his head to the right with his eyes still blank and distant. Then a smile ghosted over his lips and it terrified Tony. The last week or so since Steve’s ‘best friend’ (Tony was sure they’d been more than that) had been here, there had been no reactions whatsoever. There had been no replies, no speech, no clue that this metal, one armed man was actually using his pea sized (Tony assumed) brain. But right now... he knew, there’d been something brewing in that small brain.

**UPCOMING SEXUAL ASSAULT SCENE**

The Winter Soldier threw him to the floor, roughly, and Tony went to get up, but was met with a boot pressing him back down. The man was on him in seconds, shoving down his jeans.

“What- what do you think you’re doing?” Tony struggled to get away, but was held down by cold metal hand. The soldier of course didn’t answer, and Stark felt something hard slip inside of him. “I don’t think so.” Tony shook his head, reaching for his watch to activate his suit. The older man stopped him, tearing off his bracelet defense and crushing it with his fleshed hand. The Winter Soldier thrusted into him, raw and dry, causing Tony to cry out in pain. He’d never been fucked by someone, anyone, before. It hurt, it was agonizing. Tony shifted underneath him again, trying to break free, but it was no use. A metal arm clapped down on his mouth as he was fucked harder, his limp dick dragging painfully against the floor. 

“Nothing to say?” Tony gritted out, even though he was in unimaginable pain. The Winter Soldier plowed into him deeper, inspired, seemingly, by his choice of words. Stark pushed against him, groaning.

The metal hand gripped at his throat tightly, and he imagined a laugh but never heard a sound. The soldier started to pound inside him, quickening his pace. Tony struggles again at him, “No! Let me free! I don’t deserve this!”

The Winter Soldier fucked him harder, splitting him open, he felt himself start to bleed. The long haired man came inside of Tony, who whimpered but was unable to fight without his suit. Stark frowned at himself for being so weak, as the soldier cleaned up and left. 

**SEXUAL ASSAULT SCENE OVER**

Tony panted softly on the floor, gripping at the tiles. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours, breathing onto the floor, making small marks that would disappear within seconds. Suddenly he was being helped to his feet and when he looked up, after gathering his thoughts, he saw that his saviour was Steve.

Iron Man smiled, “Thank you.”

Steve smiled a bit, and then Stark felt a sharp pain inside him. Tony assumed it was the semen entering him completely.

“You crossed a line, Tony,” Steve said. “How am I supposed to trust you now?”

“You can trust me.” Tony went to smile again, but had to glance down because of the pain. He saw blood, a lot of blood. He looked back up at Steve.

Cap twisted the blade that was currently inside of his friend, “I told you to stay away from Peter,” he said.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Tony choked out.

“I helped myself.” Steve drove the blade deeper, “Peter deserves more than you.”

Tony coughed, “You lived with him, but did you ever once think about me?” He asked.

Steve swallowed, hard, “Not once.”

Tony’s jaw clenched, “Then why didn’t you hit anything major?” He was referring to the position of the blade.

“Because this is your last warning,” Steve whispered. “Although I’m sure you won’t try anything again after what Bucky just did. But you can think about all that during your time in the hospital.” Steve jerked the blade out of the shorter man and Tony leaned back against the wall, sliding down it. He watched as Steve slowly slid Tony’s his phone from his pocket and dialled 9-1-1, before tapping the speaker and tossing it onto Tony. “I know you’ll make the right choice,” Cap said, before leaving the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been in the hospital for two weeks and Bucky was barely there for those two weeks. When he appears again, he only seems to have one thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter is only 3,606 words, a lot shorter than the first chapter but there will be more to the story. This chapter is 95% smut, with a small portion of story at the end.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and any feedback is welcomed!

It had been two weeks since Tony was put into the hospital, and that was also the duration of time that Peter hadn’t seen Bucky. Peter knew Bucky was still living there with them, but he always seemed to just miss him once he arrived in the room. 

It wasn’t until he was sitting at the island in the kitchen, watching Banner make pancakes, did Bucky finally appear. The Winter Soldier sat down beside the boy, without saying a word. 

“Will you be joining us for breakfast?” Bruce asked Bucky who didn’t reply, or respond at all in anyway. The doctor shrugged and went back to mixing the thick, cream coloured batter. Peter sneaked a glance at Bucky, but the soldier didn’t acknowledge him at all. The boy sighed and looked back to Banner. That was when he felt a hand on his leg. He glanced at Bucky again but the soldier stayed still, eyes straight ahead. The metal hand moved up the boy’s leg and before Peter could react, it was palming his cock through his pajama pants. The boy bit his lip and gripped at the marble surface in front of him. 

“So, how’s school going, Peter?” Bruce asked.

“Uh, it’s good. Very good. I like my- my teachers,” Peter spoke quickly, not wanting to let out a noise that might alert the older man of what Bucky was doing. The metal hand slipped inside of his pants and started to stroke his member, causing Peter to bite into his lip a bit harder to keep quiet. 

“And you’re not getting bullied anymore?” Bruce wondered, spilling batter into the large pan.

“Nope! Everything is okie dokie.” Peter let out a slightly strained chuckle as Bucky had begun to thumb his slit.

Bruce turned to him, lowering his glasses slightly to give him a look, “If things aren’t okay, Peter, you can let me know,” he told him.

Peter shook his head, “No, it’s not that! Everything is okay! Great even.” He forced a smile. Bucky started to stroke up and down his shaft and Peter gripped the counter in front of him a bit harder.

Banner stared at him for another few seconds before turning back to flip the pancakes, completely oblivious to what Bucky was putting Peter through at this exact moment. 

“I’m glad everything is great,” Bruce said, holding up the spatula and waiting for the cakes to bake.

“Me too.” Peter pressed a hand to his mouth and groaned into his palm as quietly as he could. “Bucky, we can’t do this here,” he whispered to the soldier. Bucky paused for a moment and just when Peter thought he was going to take his hand away, the metal grip was sliding up and down his member at a very high speed. Peter, in spite of himself, felt his hips start to buck. 

“And how’s Ned?” Bruce asked, flipping a few pancakes onto a plate before pouring more batter into the pan.

“He is- uh, he’s good.” Peter began to shake on his stool, hips thrusting. He struggled to keep the stool balanced, so he wouldn’t end up falling off it.

“That’s good to hear. You should bring him around sometime, we would love to meet him.” Banner smiled over his shoulder at Peter before looking back to the bubbling batter.

“Yeah, I’ll- I can set that up.” Peter nodded, before lowering his voice again and directing it at Bucky. “If you don’t stop I’m going to cum in my pants.” The soldier looked at him then, glanced down to his erection and wet his lips with his tongue. “No, no! Don’t you dare!” The boy hissed, but Bucky was already getting down under the island. The soldier took his penis into his mouth and Peter almost cried out.

“Did you say something, Peter?” Bruce asked, glancing over at him again. Peter smiled and shook his head, he didn’t trust his voice.

Steve entered the room then, a small face towel around his neck and a tank top stretched out across his muscular chest. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, unscrewed the lid, popped it open and took a few long sips.

“How was your work out?” Bruce asked him.

“Long, but good,” Steve told him, eyes darting around the room. “Where’s Bucky?”

Banner looked over at Peter, who was just barely holding on at this point, and frowned like he had just realized that Barnes had left the room, “Weird. He was just here a minute ago.” He shrugged and went back to flipping. Steve walked over to Peter, but thankfully didn’t come to his side of the island.

“Do you know where he went, Peter?” Steve asked, in a low voice.

Peter slowly nodded, and that was the time that Bucky decided to slide his cock all the way to the back of his throat. The boy covered his mouth, closing his eyes and willing the sounds building up inside of him to go away. 

“Are you alright?” Steve whispered to him.

“He’s- he’s here,” Peter spoke very quietly, not wanting Bruce to hear.

“Where?” Cap glanced around the room, amusingly, thinking that Peter was trying to goof him. The boy bit his lip and pointed a shaky finger down at his lap. Bucky took him deeper and began to play with his balls. Peter jerked on the spot at the feeling and Steve raised a brow. Still thinking that Peter was messing with him, he rounded the corner of the island ready to make a teasing remark. But when Steve saw Bucky kneeling in front of Peter hidden out of sight, he froze. Cap watched as his best friend took Peter’s cock down his throat, watched the way Peter began to shake harder and claw at the marble in front of him. “Oh,” was all he said, dumbfounded. Peter gestured for him to come closer and when he did, he was pulled against the boy.

“I’m so close and he won’t stop. I really don’t want to undermine myself by orgasming loudly in front of Bruce,” Peter whispered to him.

Steve nodded slowly, “That would be bad,” he said, quietly.

“Just stand right here, I’m going to use you as a sound blocker.” The boy panted a bit and before Steve could ask what he meant, Peter was pressing his mouth against his chest. Bucky twirled his tongue around the head of the boy’s cock and Peter gripped at Steve’s tank top, mouthing at the material. Cap’s erection was inevitable, but he still cursed under his breath when he felt himself harden. Bucky tongued at Peter’s slit and the boy let out a low muffled moan against Steve’s chest.

“I assumed you were going to be eating with us, was my assumption correct?” Bruce asked, without looking at them.

“Yes, I will be eating with you guys.” Steve nodded, but his eyes remained on Peter who was falling apart in front of him. He watched as the boy bucked his hips into the metal armed man’s mouth and how Bucky took him down his throat again.

“I’m gonna cum,” Peter whispered to him, eyes sliding shut. Steve held him as he came hard, hips jerking, mouth opened with a moan against Cap’s shirt. Bucky casually put Peter’s dick away and got to his feet. He looked at Steve then, and without warning dragged him close for a kiss. But it was more than just a kiss because Bucky hadn’t swallowed. The long haired man poured Peter’s semen into Steve’s mouth and he sure as hell swallowed every last drop. And then they were just kissing, while Peter leaned his head down on the counter, panting hard. Bucky pulled back then, used his thumb to wipe some cum from the corner of Steve’s mouth, stuck the digit into his own mouth and then left without saying anything. Peter and Steve stared at each other for a long moment, before Steve went to leave the room.

“Are you not staying for breakfast?” Bruce asked him, when he was partially out of the kitchen. Steve leaned back in, positioning himself so the wall hid his erection.

“I just need to shower first, I’ll be right back.” He flashed a smile and then was gone. Banner placed two large stacks of pancakes in front of Peter and three plates, before going to grab the syrup from the fridge. The boy blinked at the food, still not over what had just happened.

“Are you alright, Peter?” Bruce asked as he sat down across from him, placing the syrup on the island.

The boy nodded, slowly, “I’m good, great even.” He smiled before flipping some pancakes onto his plate and drowning them in syrup.

* * *

“I still can’t believe you put Tony in the hospital.” Clint ran a hand over his face. 

“He crossed a line, and I had to protect Peter,” Steve told them. 

Bruce frowned, eyes intent, “I thought you said Tony went on a business trip? That’s what you told us when we wondered where he had been all last week.”

“I lied to protect Peter, I didn’t want anyone to gang up on him.” Steve sighed.

“He tried to partake in sexual intersperse with you without your consent?” Thor asked Peter, who nodded. The God of thunder, looked back to Cap, “You should have killed him.” 

“Iron Man turning up dead would have caused a lot more trouble,” the super soldier replied.

Barton nodded, “He’s right. You did what you could.” He sipped his water, “Although, people die in hospitals all the time. Complications and such.”

“Clint!” Steve frowned at him, even though he had thought the exact same thing many times. Would it really be so bad if Stark didn’t recover?

Bucky appeared then, walking into the room and standing behind Peter who sat on the couch next to Steve. 

“How are you doing, Barnes?” Bruce asked him. The soldier didn’t acknowledge him or speak a word, instead he reached out and gripped Peter’s shoulder. Peter flushed and ducked his head, causing Clint to raise a brow.

“He probably just needs help working the computer again,” Steve said with a slight chuckle, before glancing to Peter. “You’re probably the one to teach him how, you’re more up to date with modern technology than we are.” He gave the boy a soft smile, but inside he was a bit panicked. If Peter didn’t leave with Bucky right now, he was sure Clint and Bruce were going to get an eye full of something they’d never want to ever see. 

“Yeah! Yeah, of course.” Peter nodded and got up, leading Bucky from the room. They arrived in front of the elevator. Peter pressed the button and a second later, Bucky pressed up against him. The solider ground himself up against the boys ass and mouthed at his neck. Peter bit his lip, “We can’t do this here, Bucky. We’ll be upstairs in a few minutes,” he whispered. Bucky, of course, didn’t listen or speak. When Peter heard footsteps approaching, he slid away from Bucky and stepped into the elevator as the doors opened.

“I forgot something in my lab,” Bruce told them after following the two onto the lift. Banner stood with his back to them and Bucky, leaning against the railing of the elevator, dragged Peter against him. He pressed his mouth once again to the boys neck and Peter arched against him, feeling his own cock harden. Bucky spun him around to face him and kissed the shorter male. Peter pulled away, backing away as Bruce turned to them. The doctor stared at them for a moment, brows furrowing. Bucky’s erection was hidden under his gear, but Peter’s hard-on was very noticeable through his jeans.

“Sorry, I’m a teenager.” The boy let out a forced chuckle. “Sometimes it just pops up to say hello.”

Bruce stared at him for another moment, before nodding, eyes softening, “That’s something I don’t miss from my childhood.” He chuckled. He looked up as the doors dinged and opened, “This is my floor. I’ll see you later.” Banner smiled at them before hopping off the elevator. The doors weren’t even closed before Bucky was on Peter again; but the boy was still thankful that the soldier had controlled himself for that minute and a half.

“Bucky, we’re- we are almost upstairs,” Peter told him, pressing his hands to the taller man’s chest. Bucky looked down at the boy’s hands before taking one off his chest and bringing it down to rest over his erection hidden beneath his gear. Peter looked up at him and the soldier brought his metal hand up to his face, stroking his thumb against the boy’s bottom lip. Bucky’s eyes were still blank and distant, but there seemed to be a darker, lustful shade in them. “You want me to- I will, master, but we are almost-” the soldier wrenched Peter’s head back, making him cut off. It wasn’t very painful, but the warning was still clear. Peter grunted softly and nodded the best he could at the angle Bucky held his head. 

The Winter Soldier let go and stepped back, leaning against the elevator doors. He then pressed the red button below the numbers and the elevator came to a halt. Peter gulped softly and went to move towards him, but under the intense stare, he sunk to his knees. Bucky watched Peter as he crawled towards him, a smile ghosting over his lips. Peter smiled a bit uneasily back at him, wondering why the soldier was suddenly acknowledging things now. The boy raised himself up on his knees as he got to the metal armed man and undid the black combat trousers. Peter pulled the cock out from its confines and felt his mouth water. Bucky’s cock stood with a thick width and a pleasing length. Peter felt like a kid in a candy store. Bucky hadn’t visited him in weeks and that one time a few weeks ago when he’d tried to give him pleasure, even though they had ended up having sex, the penis hadn’t reacted to him at all. So, seeing Bucky’s prick this erect and even leaking slightly, made Peter’s month.

Peter flattened his tongue against the base of Bucky’s cock, before licking straight up his shaft and over the head, gathering the pre-cum into his mouth before swallowing. He looked up, but saw once again that the soldier showed no reaction. He frowned a bit to himself, but leaned back in again and took the tip of Bucky’s prick into his mouth to suck softly on it. Peter pushed closer to the soldier, taking his penis farther down his throat. The boy started to bob his head, mouth sliding up and down Bucky’s shaft, with a determined pace. 

Peter reached down and started to palm himself through his jeans, moaning around the metal armed man’s member. Bucky pushed Peter’s hand away from his crotch with his foot and the boy stopped palming himself. The soldier gripped the back of Peter’s head and began to thrust his hips. Peter hollowed his cheeks and breathed through his nose, letting Bucky take control. The soldier’s face-fucking became a little harsher and Peter was sure he was getting close. Bucky’s cock began to throb in his mouth and then the older man shoved his member to the very back of Peter’s throat. He shot his load, holding Peter against him, expecting him to swallow all of it. Peter’s eyes started to water as he lost some air, but he didn’t struggle against Bucky. The soldier finally stepped back, and tucked his penis away. Peter coughed a bit, rubbing his neck. Bucky pressed the red button and the elevator started up again. When the door opened on their floor, Steve was standing there.

“Where have you been? I came up here to check on you and you weren’t anywhere to be found.” He crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at them for a moment, registering what he saw. Peter knee that he probably looked like a mess. His hair tousled, his face red and flushed, his erection straining painfully against his jeans. Bucky stepped towards Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder, he stared at Cap for a moment before walking off. Steve looked back to Peter, “Are you alright?” 

Peter nodded, panting, “I’m good.” He shakily got to his feet, his legs feeling like jelly. He stumbled to the side and Steve caught him.

“You don’t seem good,” Cap teased with a soft smile.

“Could you just help me back to my bedroom? I need to lie down.” Peter looked up at him and Steve nodded.

“Of course.” Cap helped him to his bedroom, lying him down on his bed. “Some sleep will help.” He sat on the side of the mattress as he tucked the boy in.

“Well..” Peter blushed, “I was gonna get off first,” he admitted. 

“Peter, you look like you’re about to pass out.” Steve‘s chuckle was light, but his eyes travelled down to the boy’s erection tenting the covers and darkened.

“I know, but I don’t want blue balls when I wake up either.” Peter smiled, sheepishly, not registering the lustful look in Cap’s eyes. “I’m alright, Steve, you can leave.”

Steve nodded and got to his feet before making his way to the door. He was about halfway across the room when he heard the first moan from Peter; he glanced back, seeing that the young boy had already started touching himself. Steve looked forwards again, biting his lip and feeling his body react the noises Peter continued to make. Cap raised a hand to the keypad to open the door and froze as Peter grumbled with frustration. He looked back again, watching Peter’s hand slowly move under the blankets. Cap realized that the boy was fighting off sleep. Next thing Steve knew, he was walking back over to Peter. He slid into bed beside the boy, before pulling him into his lap. Peter’s head rested back against Steve’s chest and the older man replaced the hand on the erection with his own. Peter didn’t make any move to get away and didn’t request that he stop, he just let Steve start to stroke his cock. 

“Is this okay?” Cap whispered to him. Peter nodded, slowly, murmuring that it was okay. Steve stroked up and down his shaft, collecting pre-cum at the tip with his finger before he thumbed his slit. Peter moaned, hips bucking, and ground his ass back against Steve’s hard-on. Cap groaned softly against his ear and continued to jerk Peter off. 

“It feels good,” the young boy whispered, arching his back against Steve’s chest. Cap pressed his own erection up against Peter’s ass and the boy moaned again, feeling the hardness. Steve pumped Peter’s cock faster, tightening his grip. “Please, please Steve, I’m so close.” Peter closed his eyes, pressing back harder into the older man.

“That’s it, cum for me,” Steve whispered to him, mouthing at his neck. 

Peter shuddered against him, hips jerking a bit harshly and he came into Steve’s hand. The boy bucked his hips, emptying himself out against the hand and the covers. Finally, his body relaxed and he settled back against Cap, panting hard. “Thank you,” he said, quietly.

“Anytime.” Steve chuckled a bit and wiped his hand on the blankets. He went to get up, but Peter pulled him back.

“I sleep better when my bed isn’t empty,” Peter whispered, snuggling into Cap’s chest.

Steve nodded, “Alright.” Peter fell asleep on him almost instantly and it wasn’t long before Cap was drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

When Steve awoke a couple hours later, he wasn’t holding Peter anymore. He blinked into the darkness, waiting for his vision to adjust. Finally it did. Bucky had wedged himself in between Steve and Peter. His metal arm was wrapped around Peter’s abdomen, holding him back against him. As Steve glanced up to Bucky’s face, he realized the other man was awake and staring at him. “I’ll just be going then,” Steve murmured as he slid from the bed. Bucky continued to stare at him right until he was out the door. Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face, before turning to go down the hall. He almost ran into Bruce, who was walking quickly towards him wearing a worried expression.

“Steve, where have you been? You never answer your phone and I’ve been looking all over the tower for you.” Bruce frowned.

“I was just talking with Peter.” Cap shrugged, “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“Clint went to the hospital to check on Tony and-” Steve cut the doctor off.

“Did Barton kill him?” Cap frowned as well.

“No.” Bruce shook his head, “I’m not sure if he was going to though. The point is, that Tony was gone. He wasn’t there and one of the nurses told Clint he checked himself out three days ago.”

“He’s been out in the open for three days and we’re just hearing about this now?” Steve made a face.

“We didn’t think to check on him before. You only told us he was in the hospital a few hours ago,” Banner reminded him.

“Have you asked Friday to track him down yet? We need to find out where he is. We can’t let him get close to Peter again,” Steve said.

“That’s the thing, Cap.” Bruce frowned, “His location is here, he’s in the building and apparently has been here for two days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and once again any feedback is welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! It’s been awhile, I’m still without a lot of phone time so I didn’t edit this chapter update but I hope you enjoy it! Any feedback is welcomed!

They tracked Tony down within minutes, it wasn’t hard because he was in his bedroom, sitting in the chair by the window with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Steven, Bruce, you two want a drink?” Tony asked, sipping from his glass. Steve barrelled across the room towards him and Tony held up his hand, a metal hand that glowed and shot a bolt of light at the super soldier. Cap went down with a grunt, coughing hard and holding his chest. 

“Tony!” Bruce went to Steve’s side and helped the other man to his feet.

Stark shrugged, finished the liquid in his glass and stood up. As he got to his feet the rest of his iron suit formed around his body. “Do you want to try that again, Cap?” Tony spoke out through the helmet of iron, eyes glowing white. 

Steve glared at him, “Tony, it doesn’t have to be this way.”

“I think it does.” Tony blasted at him again, but Bruce stepped in front and was hit instead. Banner flew back and hit the wall, but Tony wasted no time before shooting out another bolt of light at the super soldier. Steve dodged it, somersaulting. He went to Bruce’s side, pulling him to his feet, but he was out cold. “So, where’s Peter?” Tony asked, coming towards them. Steve held Bruce up, glaring at Tony. It wasn’t that he was useless without his shield, it was just harder to fight Tony while keeping Banner safe.

“I’m not going to let you near him,” Steve gritted out. 

“You’re not?” Tony chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Cap, but you can’t save everyone. And I’m 60% Bruce needs to go to the hospital.” He blasted Bruce again in the chest; the unconscious man started to bleed from his nose and mouth. “Now I’m 90% sure,” Tony said.

Steve set Bruce down on the couch by the door before turning back to Tony and kicking him back across the room. He pulled out his pager and paged Clint, it went through before Tony smacked it from his hand. The iron suited man crushed the pager under his foot and struck Cap across the face. Steve grunted and shoved the younger man back. “Tony, stand down!” Cap commanded. “He’s just a kid! How sick are you?”

“I’m very sick, Cap. Sick with love, I love Peter and no one, not even you, can keep him from me.” Tony blasted him again and Steve flew back, crashing through the door, landing hard in the hallway. Cap grunted and pushed himself off the ground, only to be knocked back down by an iron fist. Then he was being choked by an iron arm wrapped around his throat. “Anyone who tries to get between us will be pulled away from this existence, by me personally.” Tony’s grip around his neck tightened and Steve struggled against him. Just then Clint slid around the corner, arrow strung and aimed at Tony.

“Let him go, Stark,” the archer said.

Iron Man laughed, “You want him? You can have him!” He threw Cap through the air at Clint, who was knocked down by the impact of the larger man. When the two got to their feet, Tony was no longer in the hallway.

“I need you to take Bruce to the hospital, he’s just in there.” Cap gestured before starting to jog down the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Barton called to him.

“He’s going after Peter, I have to get to him first,” Steve shouted back before going around the corner.

Tony arrived at Peter’s room, punched in the code and went in. Once on the other side of the door, he punched in the code that would override any attempts to get inside. Then he looked to the bed where the boy lay, huddled under his blankets, everything covered except for the tuff of dark hair. Tony smiled under the mask and crept over to the side of the bed where the boy lay. When there was noise in the bathroom that connected to Peter’s room though, he paused. 

Peter exited the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and blinking. He looked at Tony, “Mr. Stark?” He asked.

Tony frowned to himself and looked back to the huddle underneath the blankets. Just then the covers were thrown over his head and some hard and metal collided with the side of his helmet. Tony stumbled back against the wall and was hit again, this time a boot to the chest. Stark tore the blanket in two, looking for the source of the combat. Sergeant Barnes struck him again, shoving him back up against the wall. Peter, who had somehow had time to put his suit on very quickly, shot webs at Tony’s hands, pinning him to the plaster.

Stark chuckled, “This is quite the welcome party, isn’t it? Did you miss me?”

Bucky hit him across the face again with the metal hand and Tony kicked him back, with an added power boost that he used to fly. The soldier flew back, tumbling over the bed and crashing onto the ground. 

The door beeped then and they all looked towards it. Tony realized right away that someone was trying to get in. 

Steve banged on the door, “Peter? Peter, open up!” 

Tony looked back to the boy and Bucky, no one moved for a moment. Then Peter was racing over to the door. Stark jerked a hand free and blasted the boy in the back, a light blast just to knock him down. Peter hit the floor, gasping and holding his chest. 

Barnes came flying back over the bed and started to punch Tony repeatedly in the face, using both hands this time. Stark head-butted him, and even though Bucky’s nose started to bleed, he didn’t stop hitting the younger man.

Peter scrambled to his feet and punched in the code, the door opened to reveal a worried looking Steve. Cap came in, looking around, “Are you okay, Peter?” He asked. The boy nodded. Steve smiled a bit and looked to Bucky.

Tony was laughing despite his bleeding underneath his suit of iron, his knee came up and smashed Barnes in the crotch. Bucky backed off, wincing. Stark freed his other hand and held it up, the circle in the palm starting to glow again.

“Wait! Don’t!” Peter was across the room and between Bucky and Tony, before Steve could even react. “Don’t hurt him,” the boy said.

“Isn’t that cute? You’re protecting your fuck buddy.” Tony scoffed.

“I love him,” Peter told him, before glancing back at Bucky, “I love him,” he whispered. 

Stark ground his teeth together, “Get out of my way, Peter. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you don’t move.”

“It’s over, Tony.” Steve came over, “Just leave and never come back.”

“I’m not leaving without Peter.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

“Then I guess you’re not leaving.” Cap frowned.

Tony glanced down, tipping his head forward, but then he smiled to himself and looked back up to the others in the room. “Wanna bet?” Stark reached around Peter and pulled Bucky’s gun from his strap. He shoved the boy to the side and shot Barnes in the chest, before kicking him back. Steve tackled him to the floor, earning a hard iron kick to the head. Cap blinked, feeling dizzy, as Tony got to his feet. 

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Tony,” Steve breathed out.

Tony chuckled, “I think it does.” He struck Cap across the face with the gun and the super soldier flopped on his stomach. When he moved to get up, he was shot in the back and thrown across the room. By the time Steve hit the ground, he was out. 

Steve didn’t know how long he was unconscious until he felt something sharp digging into his back. He started to get up but was shoved back down, he grunted. “Stark, stop! Just-” he cut off when he looked up. It wasn’t Tony, it was Bucky. His childhood friend dropped something small into the glass cup filled with water and when Steve focused more, he realized it was a bullet. Bucky bandaged him up and helped him to his feet. It hurt to stand, but he was glad he could still feel his legs. Steve placed a hand on his friends’ chest, knowing he’d been shot as well. Bucky shook his head and pulled his shirt down slightly to reveal that the bullet had just missed actual skin, that it had hit the small amount of metal overlapping onto his bicep. Steve looked around then, realizing they were alone. “Where Are Tony and Peter?” He asked. Bucky didn’t say anything, didn’t make any gesture to answering the question at all. “Buck, I’m going to need you to talk to me if we’re going to find them.” Steve sighed. Bucky stayed still and silent, but then he was moving. He left the room and Steve followed after him. A few minutes later they were entering Steve’s bedroom and Steve wondered why Bucky knew where he slept. Barnes went to the closet and peeled through it, before lifting out Cap’s shield and tossing it at him. Steve caught it, looked down at it and the back to Bucky. “You want me to change into my uniform?” Cap asked. Bucky came over and tugged Steve’s shirt off over his head, very impatiently. Cap winced at the roughness of the motion against his covered, but new wound. When Bucky started to undo Steve’s pants, he nodded and stepped back. “I get it, Buck. I’ll get changed.” Cap chuckled a bit. 

Barnes stepped back and left the room, just left without any words. Steve shrugged and changed into his Captain America uniform. He was tying up his boots when his friend appeared again. Bucky stepped into the room, dressed in his black combat gear that Steve recognized from the bridge. He held a large gun at his side and wore his black piece over his mouth and eyes.

“I figured out how to find them,” Steve told him. “Friday can track Peter by his suit. When Tony built it for him, he put a tracker in it.” Bucky gave him a very slow and stiff nod, but it was something and Steve grinned at him, “Let’s go,” Cap said, hurrying from the room.

*******

When Peter awoke he was chained to the ceiling, blindfolded and naked, from what he could feel. He could hear water dripping, but upon moving and wincing, hedecided that his head was dripping blood.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good, I was beginning to think I hit your head too hard,” the voice came to him across the room.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter whispered, running his tongue over his dry bottom lip that seemed to be split. The blindfold was removed from his eyes and Tony was there, smiling into his face.

“I had no idea how truly beautiful you are, Peter.” Tony bit his lip, his eyes running hungrily over the boys naked body.

“You don’t have to do this, Mr. Stark.” Peter shrunk under the heated stare.

“Yet I can’t seem to stop myself.” Tony stroked down Peter’s chest and cupped the boys’ cock. The older man gave the penis a few pumps and Peter whimpered, turning his head to the side.

“Please,” the boy whispered.

Tony ground his erection against Peter’s leg with a groan, “Look at me, Peter. Look at what you do to me.” When Peter refused to look at him, Stark gripped the boys’ chin and jerked his face towards him. Tony kissed him hard, stroking the boys’ cock with his left hand while holding Peter’s face still with his right. Stark kissed down Peter’s neck, sliding across his collarbone and trailing down his chest.

“Please,” Peter whispered again. “Don’t do this.”

“It’s okay, baby boy, you’ll come to love me like I love you,” Tony told him before sucking Peter’s dick into his mouth.

Peter shuddered at the contact and struggled in the chains that held him, “You don’t love me, you just think you do,” he mumbled.

Tony didn’t speak as he sucked on the boys’ cock, pushing the member farther into the back of his throat. He scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin and Peter winced, hissing.

“You taste amazing.” Stark moaned, gripping at the boys’ balls, fondling them. Peter closed his eyes, tightly, starting to cry. Tony got to his feet and circled Peter, his muscular body brushing against the smaller one. When he touched his hips, Peter jumped, startled, eyes opening. 

“Please, don’t. Mr. Stark, please,” Peter said, struggling in his restraints again.

“No one’s going to interrupt our first love making, we have all the time in the world.” Tony kissed the back of Peter’s neck and the boy squirmed, violently, under his mouth. 

“They’ll come for me,” Peter whispered as Stark slid two wet fingers inside of him and scissored, stretching him out.

“You’ll cum for me.” Tony chuckled against his neck, working him open. “I’ll make you beg for it.”

“I’m not going to beg you, Tony.” Peter bit his lip, tears falling, voice cold but shaky.

Tony paused for a moment at hearing Peter say his first name, before shaking his head and taking his fingers out. “So be it.” And then he was inside of the boy, thrusting deep inside of him. Stark gripped at his hips, bucking, moaning softly.

“Please, don’t! Stop! Mr. Stark, stop!” Peter struggled frantically, shaking against him. 

“You feel so good, baby boy, so tight and hot.” Tony fucked him harder. The older man reached around and began to stroke Peter’s cock, as he pumped into the boy.

“Mr. Stark, please,” Peter cried out, twisting in his chains. Tony moaned, pounding into Peter’s ass harder, stroking the boys’ cock faster. He slapped Peter’s bottom and the boy flinched. Peter bowed his head, tears falling, feeling defeated as the older man plowed deep inside him before cumming, filling the boy up. Stark pulled out, and Peter sobbed as he felt the sperm drip down his thighs.

Tony kissed the side of his head and stroked his back, “Good boy,” he whispered.

Just then the door to the room disappeared, pulled right off its hinges and thrown back into the hallway. Bucky stepped in first, face masked, gun in hand and metal arm shining under the dim lights. Steve entered after him, decked out in his full Captain America uniform, except for his helmet.

“Captain, Sergeant, don’t you two look flashy.” Tony grinned at them as he put his cock away, zipping up his pants. “You just missed the main event, but if Peter wants to do an encore, I’d be more than happy to deliver.”

Steve was staring at Peter, anger flooding his eyes as he looked over the body of the broken boy. He held up his shield, “Step away from him, Tony.”

Tony raised his hands over his head, chuckling, “You caught me. But can you actually kill me?” He tapped his watch and his metal suit started to trail down his arm. Bucky’s gun went off then, shooting up Tony’s arm. The bullets not only destroyed the watch, stopping the spread of metal, they obliterated Tony’s arm. Soon it was nothing but a shredded stub, blood spewing from the wound. Stark was screaming and flailing, getting blood everywhere, even on Peter, who wasn’t reacting at all. To Cap, the young boy looked distant, hollow. It made him angrier. Steve clenched his jaw, moved forward, swiftly, and hit Stark across the face with his shield. Tony hit the ground, but before he could get up, Buck was stepping on the bloody stub, crushing and squishing it under his boot. Stark exclaimed in agony and struggled under the large boot, but Barnes wouldn’t let up.

Steve broke Peter’s shackles and steadied the young boy, holding him up. When Cap went to lead him from the room though, he shook his head, glancing back at Tony. Peter, with the help of Steve, loped over to the bleeding man. 

“Peter, please! I couldn’t help myself! I couldn’t stop, I had to do it!” Tony cried out.

Peter looked at Bucky, “Cut his cock off, he can bleed out.” Peter turned his back on Tony then, ignoring the sounds of Bucky stripping off the older man’s jeans and the slicing and blood-curdling screaming that followed it. “Take me home,” Peter whispered to Steve, who nodded. Cap wrapped a blanket around Peter, covering him up before he brought the boy out to the truck and got in the back with him. Clint was sitting in the drivers’ seat; he glanced back at Peter but said nothing. A few minutes later, Bucky joined them, sliding in on Peter’s other side. The boy rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Clint started the engine and they started the long drive back home.

*******

3 months later and Peter was still waking up in the middle of the night, screaming, sweating and scared. Steve would always get there first, before anyone else. He’d come running in, slide into the bed beside Peter and pull the boy against him. Steve would have about 0.5 seconds alone with Peter, until Bucky joined them. He’d pulled Peter away from Steve and hold him tightly against his chest. Steve would let him take the boy; he’d just move closer to them and whisper soft words to Peter until the boy fell back asleep.

It was a Sunday night when Peter slept right through the night, Steve only knew this because he waited outside the boys’ room all night without hearing anything. Monday morning, Peter left for school and came home happy. It made Steve’s heart warm, he’d missed that dorky smile.

Peter was doing his homework at the table, chewing on his pencil when Natasha stopped by. Steve hugged her hello and Peter couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous as Nat kissed Cap’s cheek as a greeting. He tried to focus back on his homework, but found himself not being able to read anything with the two chatting. Peter put his books away and zipped up his backpack. When he looked up, Natasha and Steve were coming over to him. Peter stood and Nat hugged him, which surprised him because they didn’t know each other that well.

“How are you doing?” She asked, pulling back.

“Better.” Peter smiled a bit with a small nod.

“I’m sorry for what Tony did to you, I wish I’d been there to kill him myself.” Natasha hugged him again before giving him a soft smile.

“I’m just trying to forget about it.” Peter frowned with a shrug.

“Of course, of course. Steve, could you point me in the direction of Bucky? I’d like to speak with him,” Nat said.

“He hasn’t spoken ever since he appeared months ago, but be my guest,” Steve said before telling her where she could find Bucky. When she was gone, Steve looked back to Peter. “How are you doing?” He asked, moving closer.

“Fine, I guess.” Peter shrugged again.

“Do you want to lie down for a few hours, get some rest?” Steve looked down at him, coming to a stop. 

“I’m not tired,” Peter said.

“We could eat? I could make sandwiches or something.” Cap smiled.

“I’m not hungry either.” The boy looked up at him, “You don’t need to treat me with kid gloves.”

“You are a kid, Peter,” Steve said, raising a brow. “I’m just looking out for you.”

“There is something you can do,” Peter whispered, eyes locking with the older man’s. Cap couldn’t place the look in the boys’ eyes.

Steve nodded, “Anything.”

Peter placed a hand on Cap’s chest, very slowly, “Touch me.”

“What?”

“I want you to- to touch me. I need to get the feeling of Tony’s- of his hands off my body. All of my body.” Peter bit his lip.

“Peter, I- are you sure you’re ready for that? I mean, cuddling is one thing but going all the way? I don’t think that’d be very smart.” Steve frowned.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve thought about you ravishing me when you’ve come to comfort me at night,” Peter’s voice had taken on a lower tone. “How many times I wish you would have just fucked me until I passed out from exhaustion.” 

Steve swallowed hard and could feel his body reacting to the words, but still he shook his head, “Peter, I’m not sure-”

Peter kissed him then, cutting him off, “Please,” the boy whispered against his lips. “I need you.” And just like that, Steve’s restraint was broken and he was kissing Peter back.

“What about Bucky?” Cap asked, pulling back a moment later.

“I love Bucky, but when we have sex, it doesn’t feel real. Like he’s not there while we’re doing it.” Peter frowned, “But that night when you helped me cum, I could feel the connection, the love you had for me. It wasn’t just about touching me for you, it was about caring for me. Ever since that night, I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”

“I’ve always loved you, Peter,” Steve told him. “I was just always afraid of what you might think of me, and then when Tony started dropping hints and hitting on you... your reactions were negative and I was more fearful of how you would react if I confessed my true feelings about you.” Cap rubbed the back of his neck.

“Unlike Tony, you had restraint, so thank you.” Peter smiled.

“Shall we go to your bedroom?” Steve asked and the boy nodded. The two went upstairs, passing the room where Natasha was failing to get information out of Bucky, and entered Peter’s bedroom. The door shut behind them and Steve turned to the boy, “We don’t have to do this if you’ve changed your mind.”

“I want to do this, I’ve wanted to for weeks.” Peter bit his lip and stepped up in front of Cap. “I’ve touched myself before bed thinking about you inside me,” he whispered with a shy smile. Steve kissed him again, cupping his face. Peter wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and deepened the kiss. The boy started to unbutton the older man’s shirt, pulling it off before frowning down at the tank top that still covered the muscular chest. “What’s with all the layers, man?” Peter wondered.

“Must be all that time I spent in the ice, I want to be warm and prepared next time,” Cap joked. Peter snorted and pulled the tank top off over Steve’s head, before he traced his hands the over the sturdy chest plains. The boy chewed on the inside of his cheek, admiring the muscles of the taller man. Steve felt Peter harden against him, shortly after that, he felt his own hard-on start to tent his pants. 

“May I?” Peter asked, gesturing to Cap’s erection. The older man nodded, watching the boy as he got down on his knees in front of him. Peter undid the man’s pants and pulled the thick cock free.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with this, Peter?” Steve asked. As a reply, Peter licked the tip of Cap’s cock, rubbing his tongue against the slit. “Oh, god,” the older man moaned, eyes sliding half closed. Peter sucked the head of the penis into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly. The boy hummed around the member as he slid it farther back into his mouth, relaxing his throat. Steve fisted a hand into Peter’s hair, pulling on the brown locks.

“Does it feel alright?” Peter asked after a moment.

Steve nodded, “Where did you even learn how to- to do this?”

The boy smiled around his cock and slid it back into his mouth, bobbing his head, hitting the head of Cap’s penis against the back of his throat repeatedly for a long moment before leaning back. Peter licked his lips and shrugged, “Bucky said I was a natural.” He paused slightly after stopping and cringed at the confession he’s just made.

“Wait, what? Bucky talked to you?” Steve asked.

“Uh, kind of? I used to have dreams about him before he appeared here. That’s how I knew who he was when we first saw him. But now I’m thinking they weren’t dreams because of how he acts around me now. Sure he doesn’t speak at all, but he still touches me like he did in my dreams.” Peter rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh.” Steve didn’t know how to reply to that.

“But I’m not thinking about him right now.” Peter got to his feet, sliding his hands up Steve’s chest as he did. “I want you to- I want to feel you inside me, Captain.”

Steve lowered his mouth to the boys’ and kissed him deeply. He backed the shorter male back towards the bed and Peter perched on the end of it without question. The boy slid his shirt off over his head and started to undo his jeans. Cap watched him with slight amusement as Peter moved quickly without trying to look impatient. Once naked, the boy slid back up against the pillows, looking up at the older man. Steve undressed fully and crawled onto the bed, moving in between Peter’s legs.

“Are you really sure about it?” Cap asked him. Peter reached down and gripped his own dick before rubbing the slit.

“Please, Cap, I need you.” Peter ground their cocks against one another’s and Steve let out a throaty groan.

“Lube?” Cap asked, sounding a bit breathless. Peter reached over to his bedside dresser and pulled out a red bottle of lubricant. He squeezed some into his hand and stroked Steve’s cock, slicking it up. Peter then used the same lube to press two fingers inside of himself, but after looking down at Steve’s erection again, he added a third and then fourth, stretching himself out. The boy fucked his own fingers for a few moments before his penis started to leak and ache. He pulled out his fingers, looking up at Steve with a smile and a short nod. 

Steve lined himself up and looked down at Peter once more, making sure this was still alright. The boy pressed his hips forward, taking the large cock inside of him, well as much as he could at this angle. Both of them groaned and Peter arched his back, in pleasure. Steve pushed forward, moving up inside of the boy with one swift thrust. Peter cried out and gripped at his shoulders, shaking underneath him. “Are you okay?” Cap asked and the boy nodded.

“You’re a lot bigger than Bucky is,” Peter admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Super soldier.” Steve shrugged with a soft laugh. He began to move inside of Peter, moaning lowly. 

The boy gripped at the board shoulders, moving his hips in sync with Steve’s, wanting to feel more of him. 

“You can be rough with me,” Peter whispered.

“I don’t want to hurt you, not like...” Cap faded off, but the unsaid words echoed in Peter’s mind.

Not like Tony did...

Peter reached up and touched the side of the older man’s, Steve relaxed against his hand with a soft exhale. “You could never hurt me,” the boy told him. “Not like that, never like that.” Peter kissed him, slow and slight, arching his back once more. Cap returned the kiss, his hands firm on the boys waist.

“I would never,” Steve murmured against his mouth and Peter sucked the older man’s bottom lip into his mouth, tugging on it. The soldier moaned softly and shifted between his legs, beginning to rock his hips again. Peter tipped his head back, pressing it against the pillow as the other man thrusted inside of him. Cap trailed his eyes over him, admiring his facial expressions. Peter looked good. His brown hair was slightly tousled, a light sheen of sweat had soaked into his hairline and his eyebrows seemed knitted together in concentration. His breathing hitched briefly when Steve rotated his hips and ground his cock up inside of him. 

“That felt good,” the boy whispered, voice breathless. Cap repeated the action while he wrapped a hand around Peter’s own erection. He gave it a soft tug, before thumbing the slit, smearing the sticky leakage. Peter whimpered, “Please, I have to- make me cum.”

Steve bowed his head, moving a bit quicker, concentrating on the boy beneath him. Peter squirmed under him as the man pulled on his throbbing cock and continues to fuck his tight entrance. Suddenly, Peter cried out, his entire body tensing except for his hips that jerked as he came onto his own chest. Steve kept his pace of moving in and out of the boy, his eyes watching Peter’s face. He wanted it to be good for him, wanted everything to be good for Peter. He hated Tony, but he hated himself for not being able to stop the other man from hurting the boy. Never again would he let anyone hurt Peter like Tony had, he would never let anyone touch him like that again. He would protect the boy, at any cost. And in the moment, Steve knew this wasn’t just him really liking the boy, this wasn’t just a hook up to him. As Peter started to come down from his high, as he looked up at Steve with plump, reddened lips that were letting out soft but quick breaths of air... Steve knew, he knew he loved Peter. He came then, inside the boy causing Peter to moan and tighten his legs around the soldiers waist. Cap panted, smiling down at him after and the two went to meet in the middle for a kiss. But before their mouths could touch, a steady, cool voice entered the room.

“Isn’t this romantic?” Bucky said, eyes on them, arms crossed and head tipped back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's talking again, and boy does he have a lot to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm finally updating this story and this is the last chapter. I realize it's kind of short, but it's only smut so I think that is to be expected. Anyways, any feedback is welcome and I hope you like it!

Steve and Peter both stared at Bucky, all three of them unmoving, unblinking. Bucky had a hand placed on his hip, while the other one was supporting his body against the wall near the doorway. Steve went to move then, but stopped when the metal armed man spoke again.

“Please, don’t stop on my account, Steve.” Bucky smiled at them, pushing himself off the wall and strutting towards the bed. “Peter knows I like to watch.” His eyes flicked to the boy before they went back to Steve. “Just ask him. Better yet, I have proof.” The long-haired man slid a hand down his chest and cupped himself, bringing the two in bed’s attention to his erection. “Usually it’s a form of punishment when he misbehaves.” Bucky stopped at the foot of the bed, eyes darkening. “I make him touch himself while I do, but he isn’t allowed to touch me.” He looked at Peter once again, his eyes staying this time. “Why don’t you come over here and assist me with this, baby?” Bucky raised a brow.

Peter, still a bit shell-shocked, obeyed automatically, whispering: “Yes, master.” He pulled away from Cap, crawled down the bed and unmade Bucky’s jeans. The long-haired man put some of his focus back on Steve as the boy pulled the large cock from it’s confining’s and began to suck on the tip of it. Bucky ran a hand through Peter’s hair as he stared at Steve, who flushed under the intent gaze.

“You’re speaking again,” Steve said, lamely.

“I am.” Bucky grinned at him. Cap wet his lips with his tongue and then moved to cover himself up with the sheet, but stopped again when his childhood best friend spoke once more. “That’s not necessary, Cap,” he said. Steve didn’t miss the way Bucky’s eyes ran over his body with a little jerk of his hips, that surprisingly (to Steve) didn’t cause Peter to gag. “Let’s have a conversation, man to man,” Bucky said as he ran his hand through the boys’ hair again. Peter moaned as he did so and took more of his cock into his mouth, sucking enthusiastically.

“About what?” Steve asked. But he knew right away just what his friend wanted to talk about.

“His mouth is amazing, isn’t it? I wasn’t standing there long enough to see him suck on your prick, but I know he did. He’s really quite, uh-” Bucky gasped softly. “Talented, isn’t he?” When Steve didn’t reply, the long-haired man went on. “Don’t be shy, Steve. You can’t deny that you don’t already miss the feeling of him wrapped around you. Why not join in?” Bucky’s smile was daring and it made Steve question him as a person.

“I don’t want to overstep my boundaries,” Cap said, staying where he was.

“Haven’t you already though?” Bucky raised a brow and he shivered under the look. But the shiver wasn’t out of fear, it was out of lust. Bucky was right. Steve did want to still be included; he longed to feel Peter wrapped around him again and again and again and- He decided, he wanted the boy again now. Slowly, eyes on Bucky (who was still having his member sucked by the young man) he slid forward on the mattress and got on his knees behind Peter. When he touched the boy’s hips, Peter whimpered softly and leaned into the touch. “See? He wants it. He wants you,” Bucky said, eyes never leaving Steve. Cap swallowed and stroked his cock, which was already hard again, but that wasn’t surprising what with him being a super-soldier and all.

“Peter, are you alright with this?” Steve asked the boy, despite having the younger man lean back into his touch only moments ago. Peter nodded, eagerly and pushed back into his hand again.

“Please,” Peter mumbled around Bucky’s cock, before taking the length farther back into his throat. The long-haired man moaned and bucked his eyes, but his eyes continued to remain on Steve. Cap swallowed again and nodded before lining himself up. Steve pressed the tip of himself inside the boy and Peter pushed his ass back against him once more.

“All of it,” Bucky’s voice echoed through the seemingly quiet room and Steve found himself swallowing yet again. He wasn’t afraid of Bucky, he’d never been, but it didn’t feel like this was his Bucky. As he looked into the blue eyes that were dark with lust, a sliver of heat running through him, he knew he’d never looked at Bucky like this even once while they were growing up. It scared him a bit; he’d admit that, but it also excited him because he found himself wanting to obey this Bucky. Wanting to submit to him. And he did, just not that way Bucky was expecting.

Steve rose onto his knees, pressing forward inside of Peter and leaning in towards Bucky. He kissed the long-haired man, tangling his tongue with his. Bucky groaned into his mouth with slight surprise, pausing a moment before returning the kiss. Steve then did the unexpected thing. He rocked back so that he was sitting on his ass, bringing Peter with him and off Bucky’s cock.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Bucky raised a brow at him.

“Joining in.” Cap smiled at him, defiantly. “Why don’t you join in, now?”

The metal armed man raised a slight brow and chuckled, bowing his head, “I didn’t know you had it in you, Steve.” He was moving then. He crawled across the bed and kissed down Peter’s chest, causing the younger man to whimper. Steve began to fuck Peter against him, and Bucky grinned, loving the view of his submissive trembling against another man.

“Please,” Peter whispered.

“Tell us what you want, baby,” Bucky ordered him.

“I need- I need to cum.” Peter arched back into Steve and up into Bucky’s hands that were now tracing up and down his hip bones.

“What’s the magic word, baby?” Steve even surprised himself as he said the words. Bucky laughed softly and bowed his head, giving Peter’s shaft a long lick up the side before sucking the tip of the penis into his mouth. Peter trembled under the touch, getting fucked by one super soldier and sucked off by another had him falling over the edge. Peter cried out loudly and shook with his release, shooting his load down Bucky’s throat. The long-haired man moaned and swallowed all of it willingly, loving the salty taste of the seed. Peter panted hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Bucky slid up his body. Steve kissed his childhood best friend, licking Peter’s flavour off of his tongue and earning another moan from Bucky. Peter rolled off and over onto his side, instantly falling asleep after being tuckered out by two super soldiers. Bucky looked over the boy affectionately, stroking his hair back from his face and laying a kiss on his forehead. Steve watched him. “You really do love him, don’t you?” Cap asked after a moment of silence.

“I’d die for him,” Bucky said, turning his attention back to his friend.

“Then I’ll back off.” Steve went to get up from the bed, but Bucky stopped him.

“I don’t trust a lot of people and I hate sharing, but... he seems quite taken with you.” He smiled at Cap, “And you did a good job looking after him when I couldn’t. Don’t think I’ll be forgetting that anytime soon.”

“So, what are you saying?” Steve asked, after another brief moment of silence between them.

“I’m asking you to join us. That is if you think you can obey orders.” Bucky raised a brow at him with a small grin.

“When do I start?” Cap wondered with his own smile.

“Kiss me, Rogers.” Bucky leaned forward, even without a reply from Steve. They shared a short kiss, and Cap spoke two words once he had pulled back.

“Yes, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry that it took soooo long to update and that it's so short. But any feedback is welcomed and I hope that you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome! If you want want more ask!!
> 
> Updated; feedback is still welcome, and there will be another chapter. I hoped this ending was better.


End file.
